


murder ain't your thing

by Beckett



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, M/M, RK's name is Nines, Slice of Life, maybe some romance later, partners
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Гэвин Рид и его напарник-андроид ловят злодеев, смотрят старые сериалы и тискают котов.





	1. Не Родригес

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фанфик ТМ после долгого перерыва. Пытаюсь нащупать персонажей, а заодно вспомнить, как это вообще - писать тексты по новому фандому. Планируется сборник драбблов со сквозным сюжетом.  
> RK900 - Найнз, стоический котик и тонкий тролль.  
> Гэвин - кошатник, кофейный гремлин и bi disaster.  
> Автор - не очень умный, но старается.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, в которой Гэвину делают предложение, от которого он мог бы отказаться.

У каждого хорошего копа есть особое чутье. Гэвин без лишней скромности считал себя охуенно хорошим копом, и чутье у него тоже было ого-го. Поэтому, когда Фаулер позвал его в свой кабинет, чутье отреагировало моментально. И сказало: “Сопротивление бесполезно, мужик. Ничего не поможет”.  
Потому что в кабинете Фаулера стоял Коннор - почему-то выросший на пару дюймов и нацепивший вместо обычного костюма белую куртку. У самого Фаулера при этом выражение лица было сложное и загадочное. Практически как у Моны Лизы, если бы та была капитаном полиции Детройта.  
\- Нет, - сказал Гэвин.  
“Да”, - отчетливо читалось в глазах Фаулера. Коннор-переросток смотрел на них с вежливым интересом. Глаза у него, как вдруг заметил Гэвин, были не карие - светло-серые.  
\- Нет так нет, - неожиданно миролюбиво ответил шеф. - Тогда пиши официальный отказ в трех экземплярах. Один мне, один в “Киберлайф” и еще один в управление.  
Гэвин открыл рот. Потом закрыл. При нынешних обстоятельствах отказаться от работы с андроидом без объективных на то причин означало получить соответствующую отметку в личное дело, и так пестревшее замечаниями - грубость при задержании, превышение полномочий, полицейский, в общем, произвол. Так что здесь Фаулер, фигурально выражаясь, взял его за яйца.  
\- Бланки переслать? - Фаулер прищурился. Гэвин покачал головой. - Ну, вот и отлично.  
Коннор-переросток наблюдал за ними со все тем же вежливым интересом, только диод на виске мягко светился желтым. Гэвину не хотелось думать, что там происходит в кремниевых мозгах; почему-то хотелось верить, что жестянка посмотрит на него внимательно и сама откажется с ним работать.  
Жестянка не отказалась. И даже выразила надежду на плодотворное сотрудничество. И даже протянула руку для рукопожатия. Гэвин, конечно, пожал ее - а что еще ему оставалось?

\- Звать-то тебя как, тостер?  
Коннор-переросток как бы невзначай коснулся нашивки на куртке, но все же ответил:  
\- RK-900, серийный номер 313 248 317 87.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
RK-900-еще-куча-цифр пару секунд помигал диодом и наконец ответил:  
\- Можете называть меня Найнз.  
\- Родригес? - машинально уточнил Гэвин. Хотя этот на Родригеса никак не тянул - какой из него, к черту, анарх, с такой-то физиономией? RK-куча-цифр еще раз мигнул диодом и посмотрел на Гэвина вроде бы озадаченно:  
\- Это культурная отсылка, но я не понимаю, к чему именно, детектив. Вы не могли бы объяснить?  
Теперь наступила очередь Гэвина озадаченно смотреть на него. Точно издевается.  
\- Загугли “Мир Тьмы”, когда будет свободное время, - пробормотал он, и Найнз-не-Родригес кивнул.  
Остаток дня они почти не разговаривали - только по делу. Коллеги поглядывали на прибавление в технопарке отдела с интересом, но помалкивали. Даже Тина ничего не написала. Подошел только Коннор - поздороваться с RK и поздравить с началом работы. Гэвин демонстративно заткнул уши наушниками и уткнулся в свой терминал, изображая бурную деятельность.  
Вечером RK попрощался с ним - вежливо, вежливо, - и отбыл почему-то вместе с Коннором и Хэнком. Гэвин позволил себе выдохнуть и мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что этот день наконец-то закончился.  
Дома его ждали коты, остатки вчерашней лазаньи, заключительный сезон “Пространства” - и никаких пластиковых придурков.

Гэвин обычно появлялся в участке одним из первых - нравилось приходить пораньше и сидеть в общем зале практически одному (не считая, конечно, андроидов). Это - и еще горячий кофе, - всегда настраивало на рабочий лад. Гэвин свернул к своему столу, одной рукой вытаскивая из уха наушник, а в другой держа картонный стаканчик.  
И чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, заметив белую с черным куртку.  
RK-куча-цифр, он же Найнз-не-Родригез, уже сидел на отведенном ему месте и что-то печатал. Надежды Гэвина на тихое утро немедленно улетучились.  
\- Доброе утро, детектив, - RK оторвался от терминала и уставился на него. Диод на виске светился синим.  
\- Было доброе, пока я тебя не увидел, - проворчал Гэвин, надеясь про себя, что жестянка как-то отреагирует: пошлет его или хотя бы сделает обиженную физиономию. Но RK просто уткнулся обратно в терминал и застучал клавишами с ожидаемо нечеловеческой скоростью. Гэвину захотелось обойти стол и посмотреть, что он там делает. Но он сдержался и вместо этого плюхнулся на стул и включил свой терминал.  
Никакого тихого утра, но у него хотя бы оставался горячий кофе.  
\- Я загуглил “Мир Тьмы”, как вы посоветовали, - сказал RK. Гэвин как раз в этот момент отхлебнул кофе, поэтому только кивнул, мол, услышал тебя. - Вы любите ролевые игры, детектив?  
Гэвин поперхнулся.


	2. Светомузыка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, в которой RK приглушает лампочку.

Через пару недель Гэвин был вынужден признать, что напарник ему достался почти терпимый.  
RK держался вежливо и немного отстраненно, на провокации не поддавался, лишних вопросов не задавал, с замечаниями не по делу не лез и обращался к Гэвину исключительно “детектив”. Никакой фамильярности, никаких попыток залезть в душу. То ли девятисотой серии подкрутили эту их программу социальной адаптации, то ли конкретному экземпляру забыли её установить.  
Единственное, что в нем раздражало, - это проклятый диод, постоянно мигавший то синим, то желтым, но никогда - красным, как будто в пластиковую начинку RK встроили еще и генератор неиссякаемого терпения. Что-то там все время происходило в этих кремниевых мозгах, и Гэвин даже боялся представить себе, что именно.  
Иногда диод долго светился желтым и коротко - синим, иногда - наоборот. Гэвин начал подозревать, что RK общается с Коннором морзянкой. Даже записал тайком, разобрал на точки-тире и попытался расшифровать. Ахинея получилась редкостная.

К концу третьей недели он не выдержал:  
\- Может, выключишь светомузыку? Заебало уже, по глазам бьет.  
RK оторвался от терминала и посмотрел на Гэвина вопросительно:  
\- Я способен воспроизводить аудиозаписи, но сейчас эта функция отключена.  
Склонность к таким формулировкам тоже раздражала.  
\- Пфек. Лампочку свою приглуши, - Гэвин постучал по виску. RK улыбнулся - улыбнулся, черт его побери, вежливо и как-то очень по-человечески:  
\- Прошу прощения, детектив. Вам следовало сказать раньше, если это доставляло вам неудобства, - и в самом деле приглушил яркость. Теперь диод не мигал, а мягко переливался синим и желтым - даже красиво, если подумать.  
Но вот об этом Гэвин думать не стал.


	3. Что в имени тебе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, в которой Гэвин узнает тайну имени.

\- Все-таки почему Найнз?  
RK повернулся к Гэвину. Вид у него был удивленный настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для андроида.  
\- Вон там у нас Коннор, - Гэвин кивнул в сторону общего стола Андерсона и Коннора. - Вон идет Джеймс, - кивок на одного из андроидов-патрульных, - на входе дежурит Лиза, а криминалистам помогает Тони. Простые имена без выпендрежа. А ты внезапно - Найнз, и как мы уже выяснили, про Мир Тьмы ты ни хрена не знаешь. Так почему?  
Диод на виске RK мигнул желтым.  
\- А почему Гэвин?  
\- Ты вопросом на вопрос не отвечай.  
Не то чтобы ему было интересно… ладно, на самом деле было. Гэвин не удивился бы вовсе, если бы в напарники ему достался верующий девиант, назвавшийся в честь этого их Ар-Эй-Найн. Потому что вот такой вот он везучий парень.  
\- Это сокращенное наименование моей серии, - ответил RK. - Я не получил личного имени, а использование дефолтного названия моей модели, - он указал подбородком на Коннора, - вызвало бы некоторые неудобства. Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство, детектив?  
Гэвин открыл рот, потом закрыл. В голову закралось подозрение, что его сейчас вот таким замысловатым образом послали на хрен. RK сверлил его взглядом еще несколько секунд, потом кивнул будто бы каким-то своим мыслям и снова уткнулся в терминал.  
Диод мигнул еще пару раз, и желтый цвет сменился синим.

\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, детектив, - сказал RK вечером, когда они шли к припаркованной перед участком машине Гэвина. Как раз в этот момент Гэвин остановился, чтобы закурить.  
\- Что?  
\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, - повторил RK. Он тоже остановился, очень удобно загораживая Гэвина от ветра. - Почему Гэвин?  
\- Может, потому что меня так назвали?  
\- Нет, - RK склонил голову набок неуловимо птичьим движением. Гэвин раздраженно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, сжав губами зажженную сигарету.  
\- Тебе что, свидетельство о рождении показать?  
\- Я его уже видел, - ответил RK, и Гэвин чуть не выронил сигарету. Чертова жестянка спокойно продолжила: - Затем я проверил данные Бюро демографической статистики и обнаружил запись о регистрации свидетельства о смене имени номер…  
\- Все, все, заткнись уже.  
Гэвин отвернулся от него, плотнее кутаясь в куртку. Холодало, и погода портилась; наверно, скоро еще и снег пойдет. RK не двигался с места и терпеливо ждал - что-что, а это он умел. Гэвин затянулся сигаретой и выпустил сизый дым через ноздри.  
\- Ждешь печальную историю? - проговорил он. - А вот хрен, нет никакой печальной истории. Мне просто не нравилось мое имя, и все. Слишком вычурное. И дразнили все время, - он махнул рукой, показывая, что дело это прошлое.  
\- Но в качестве нового имени вы выбрали созвучное прежнему и имеющее аналогичное значение, - заметил RK. Вот же приебистый тостер, тоскливо подумал Гэвин. Он докурил сигарету, бросил окурок на асфальт и тщательно растер его подошвой ботинка.  
\- Вот чего ты привязался к человеку?  
\- Просто пытаюсь узнать вас получше, детектив.  
\- Ага, даже вон биографию пробил, - проворчал Гэвин, но без злости. Злость, как он уже убедился, на RK не действовала.  
К его машине они подошли молча и так же молча забрались внутрь - Гэвин, разумеется, на водительское место, RK на штурманское. Еще один неразрешимый вопрос его жизни: когда это он успел подписаться возить жестянку домой?  
\- А что оно значит? - спросил он потом, когда RK отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл дверь машины, собираясь выходить. - Ну, мое имя? Оба два?  
\- Ястреб, - ответил RK, как будто всю дорогу ждал этого вопроса. - Я считаю, что вам подходит.  
Гэвин моргнул. Ястреб, значит, не псина какая-нибудь драная. RK выбрался из машины и кивнул ему, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь:  
\- Хорошего вечера, детектив.


End file.
